Beautiful Liar
by Yoonbi san
Summary: [Re-upload] "Tsk.. aku yakin pasti ia terpaksa menikah dengan lelaki itu"- Chanyeol. "Hiks... Yeolie aku merindukanmu.. hiks"- Baekhyun. "Mwo! Menculik nya. Apa kau gila Park Chanyeol."- Jongin. "Bawa aku pergi bersamamu Yeolie."- Baekhyun./[Summary gagal, alur acak2an, cerita ga jelas, don't judge/bash if you hate this story] ChanBaek/ KaiSoo/Bxb/oneshoot.


Official couple :

ChanBaek/ BaekYeol.

Cast :

Kim Jong In

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Jung Daehyun

Genre : Romace, Drama.

Rate : T

Boys love, Shounen ai, Typo, OOC, Oneshoot.

RnR

.

.

.

3

2

1

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

 **The wedding :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And**

 **Jung Daehyun**

 **Day/ Date : Monday/ 17 March 2015**

 **Place : Xoxo hotel's, Seoul.**

* * *

Chanyeol meremas undangan pernikahan itu hingga membentuk sebuah bola. Rahangnya mengeras setelah membaca nama kedua mempelai yang tertulis oleh tinta emas dikertas undangan berwarna biru tua tersebut. Ia melempar undangan itu asal entah kemana.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak lincah membuka tombol kunci ponsel canggihnya itu. Membuka aplikasi bertuliskan kalender dengan Hangeul korea yang terpampang di ponsel miliknya.

 _15 March 2015_

"itu artinya perikahannya 2 hari lagi. Tsk.. aku yakin ia pasti terpaksa menikah dengan lelaki itu." ucap Chanyeol yakin.

Ia menyimpan ponselnya di laci nakas samping tempat tidurnya setelah itu ia mengambil handuk miliknya yang tergeletak dikasur. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Mungkin dengan mandi semua beban pikirannya akan terasa ringan.

.

Baekhyun menatap sendu pemandangan kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi dari keramaian melalui jendela kamarnya, bahkan saat malam mulai larut seperti sekarang ini.

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Hiks.. hiks.. Yeolie aku merindukanmu… hiks.."

Air mata yang ditahannya selama ini akhirnya tumpah juga. Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh karena telah meninggalkan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi ia menerima perjodohannya dengan Daehyun. Baekhyun akui ia tidak bisa jauh dari namja itu barang seinci pun. Biasanya jika dirinya menangis Chanyeol akan selalu menghibur dan menciumnya guna menenangkan dirinya. Pandangannya beralih pada ranjang tempatnya dan Chanyeol biasa tidur. Setiap malam Chanyeol selalu memeluknya disana, menghangatkan tubuhnya dari dinginnya udara malam kota Seoul.

"Yeolie hikss… jeongmal beogoshipeo… hiks…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Baekhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakangnya yang sedang memanggil nama nya terus menerus._

" _Baekhyun ah.."_

"…"

" _Baekhyun.."_

"…"

" _BYUN BAEKHYUN"_

 _Teriak Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tak juga merespon panggilannya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, tanda kalau seorang Park Chanyeol sedang marah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadap namja jangkung itu yang lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju kearahnya._

" _Aku lelah Chanyeol. Aku lelah" ucap Baekhyun to the point. Mata sipit eyelinernya menatap nanar sosok yang menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun itu._

" _Maafkan aku Baek. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku mohon mengertilah sedikit"_

" _tsk.. selalu saja kau mengulangi kata-kata itu. Kau selalu saja berkutat dengan kertas-kertas bodoh yang berisi pekerjaanmu itu seolah-olah aku ini tidak penting lagi dalam hidupmu. Kau lebih memilih waktu untuk berkutat didepan laptop dan kertas-kertas itu dari pada menemuiku beberapa menit atau jam saja. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu Yeol dan mana janjimu yang bilang akan segera menikahiku dalam waktu 2 bulan ini bahkan ini saja sudah lewat 2 bulan. Atau kau hanya berniat main-main denganku?" Baekhyun mengungkapkan semuanya yang dipendamnya selama ini._

" _Baek dengarkan aku dulu. Aku melakukan ini semua untuk persiapan kita. Aku tidak mau kau dan anak kita hidup tidak berkecukupan nantinya. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan lagi Baekhyun aku mohon."_

 _Baekhyun menarik sebelah bibirnya. Ia tahu jika gaji Chanyeol melebihi cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya dan anaknya kelak._

" _maaf Chanyeol aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku rasa hubungan ini sudah tidak bisa lagi dilanjutkan. Maafkan aku Chanyeol aku harap kau segera menemukan penggantiku yang lebih baik lagi. Permisi.."_

 _Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan kata keramat itu, ia segera pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam mematung memandangi tubuh mungilnya yang menjauh darinya._

' _Hikss.. maafkan aku Chanyeol ah. Aku tidak bisa jika terus begini.' Tangis Baekhyun dalam hati._

 _Brukh.._

 _Chanyeol menangis dalam diam saat mobil Baekhyun melaju meninggalkan parkiran._

 _._

 _Drtt.._

 _Drtt.._

 _ **From : Baekie**_

 _ **Chanyeol ah bisakah kita bertemu dikafe yang ada di depan kantormu ? ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."**_

 _Chanyeol menatap isi pesan itu dengan pandangan penuh Tanya. Apakah Baekhyun akan meminta maaf dan kembali lagi padanya?. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah saat memikirkan itu semua. Ia menutup pintu ruangannya dan menuju kafe yang berada di depan kantornya itu._

 _._

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru tua padanya. Jika dilihat kertas itu seperti undangan pernikahan. Chanyeol meraih undangan itu dengan tangan bergetar._

" _I.. ini apa Baekie " tanyanya dengan menggunakan panggilan kesayangannya pada Baekhyun sewaktu namja mungil itu masih menjadi kekasihnya._

" _Bukalah."_

 _Chanyeol membuka kertas itu dengan gerakan pelan. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia membaca undangan tersebut._

" _Kau.."_

" _Ya.. aku harap kau bisa datang."_

 _Dadanya sesak saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk datang ke acara yang seharusnya menjadi acaranya dengan lelaki manis itu bukan dengan pria lain yang Chanyeol saja tidak tahu siapa dia. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun menatap mata sipit yang menjadi kesukaannya setelah bibir namja mungil itu penuh kekecewaan._

" _Maaf aku harus segera pergi. Aku harap kau menghadirinya. Permisi."_

 _Baekhyun bangkit dari tempatya. Membalikan badannya menuju pintu keluar kafe. Chanyeol menatap nanar undangan yang dipegangnya itu. Menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi. Matanya bergerak menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang menghilang melalui pintu kafe._

* * *

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur saat ini. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada hari esok. Haruskan ia menghentikan pernikahan itu dengan membawa Baekhyun kabur bersamanya. Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang tergantung, pukul 21.00 KST. Waktu yang terlalu siang untuknya menuju alam mimpi.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Mungkin pergi kesuatu tempat bukalah ide yang buruk.

.

Ting.. tong…

Ting.. tong..

Ting.. tong..

"Iya sebentar."

Seorang namja bermata bulat berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

Ceklek..

"Chanyeol ,ada perlu apa kau kemari malam-malam begini ?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung pada sosok namja tiang yang sedang berdiri didepannya kini.

"Apa Jongin sudah tidur Kyungsoo ah ?"

"Yeobo.. siapa yang bertamu ?" Tanya suara bass dari dalam pada namja bermata bulat itu.

"Mari masuk. Diluar cukup dingin." Kyungsoo melebarkan pintu rumahnya untuk memberi jalan Chanyeol. Mempersilakan Chanyeol duduk dan membuat teh hangat untuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol yang datang, kau cepatlah turun ia menunggumu di bawah." Ucap Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, mengingat suaminya berada di lantai atas kamarnya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk Chanyeol.

Seorang namja berkulit tan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan pelan. Ia berhenti sebentar di pertengahan tangga, bibirnya tersenyum mengejek saat melihat sosok namja tiang yang sedang duduk manis diruang tamunya dengan keadaan sedikit berantakan. Jongin melanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuruni tangga. Berjalan menuju sahabatnya yang sedang mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang membawamu kemari , pasti undangan pernikahan itu kan.?" Ucap Jogin meledek.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang mengambil tempat disampingnya dan mendengus saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut namja tan itu.

"Ya ! Jongin aku kesini untuk meminta solusi darimu bukan untuk mendengar ejekanmu itu hitam." Jawab Chanyeol kesal.

"ok ok.. kau ingin solusi yang seperti apa Dobi?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya cepat. "Bagaimana jika aku membawa kabur Baekhyun?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya cepat menghadap Chanyeol. Matanya menatap 'apa kau gila?'. Yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan tatapan 'aku masih waras'.

"Maksudmu kita menculiknya begitu ? maaf kalo yang seperti itu aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau membusuk di penjara dan meninggalkan istriku sendirian."

"Aku yang akan tanggung jawab, kau hanya perlu membantuku saja." ucap Chanyeol santai.

Hening…

Jongin masih memikirkan ide gila yang sahabatnya usulkan itu.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu."

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Menatap dari atas hingga kebawah penampilannya yang nyaris sempurna. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut tuxedo berwarna putih yang senada dengan kulit putih mulusnya. Hanya saja wajah cantiknya belum dipoles make-up. Pandangannya beralih menatap jendela. Berharap Chanyeol datang dan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini atau saat Daehyun mengucapkan janji suci didepan altar Chanyeol datang dan menghentikan semuanya, ok Baekhyun rasa ini terlalu berlebihan.

Ceklek…

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Nyonya Byun memasuki kamarnya. Ia masuk bersama dengan wanita muda cantik yang diperkirakan akan menjadi tukang rias Baekhyun.

"Ah.. kau sudah siap rupanya. Baiklah eomma akan menunggumu di bawah dan ini Yoona, dia yang akan menjadi makeover mu selama acara berlangsung."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap datar dua orang wanita yang berada dihadapannya. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya nyonya Byun keluar dari kamar putranya. Meninggalkan dua insan berbeda jenis itu di dalam sana.

"Anyeong Baekhyun ssi.. Yoona imnida. Baiklah sepertinya acara akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi dan untuk mempersingkat waktu aku akan langsung memulai untuk meriasmu."

Yoona menarik tangan Baekhyun, menuntunya untuk duduk di kursi meja rias. Mengeluarkan segala alat make-up nya dari tas besar yang ia bawa. Tangannya bergerak lincah merias wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan sempurna. Yoona mengaplkasikan make-up alami pada Baekhyun agar memberi kesan anggun.

"Nah sudah selesai." Yoona menatap kagum pada hasil karyanya. "Kau terlihat Cantik Baekhyun ssi." Lanjutnya tersenyum puas.

"Ya ! Aku ini tampan bukan cantik." sungut Baekhyun kesal. Yoona terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun merajuk.

"Baiklah aku akan ke toilet dulu sebentar."

Sepeninggal Yoona, Baekhyun kembali menatap jendela, berharap salah satu khayalannya bisa terjadi.

.

Sebuah audi hitam terparkir manis didepan kediaman Baekhyun. Didalamnya terdapat dua orang namja tampan, namun berbeda warna kulit.

"Apa kau yakin ?" Jongin menatap ragu bangunan kokoh didepannya, lalu beralih menatap sahabatnya yang duduk tenang dikursi kemudi.

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin Jongin. Ayo kita masuk sekarang waktu kita tidak banyak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Daehyun mengucapkan janji suci itu didepan pastur dan Baekhyun yang telah sah menjadi istrinya. Aishh.. membayangkanya saja sudah membuatku muak."

Chanyeol dan Jongin keluar dari mobil. Sebelum masuk mereka sempat merapikan penampilan mereka menggunakan kaca mobil. Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya yang diberi gel sebelum berangkat, sementara Jongin, ia merapikan letak dasi kupu-kupunya yang miring sedikit.

"Kajja.. waktu kita tidak banyak."

Mereka berjalan dengan santai memasuki kediaman keluarga Byun yang telah dihias sebagus mungkin. Bertingkah seperti biasa layaknya tamu yang diundang. Saat mereka sampai didalam kediaman keluarga Byun. Chanyeol segera melancarkan aksinya. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ketelinga Jongin membisikan sesuatu. Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar. Setelah itu Chanyeol segera mendekati wanita paruh baya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan para tamu.

"ekhemm.. anyeong hasimnika ahjumma." Nyonya Byun menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat mantan kekasih anaknya menyapanya dengan riang.

"Anyeong Chanyeol ah. Wahh.. kau benar-benar datang ne. Sepertinya kau benar-benar telah merelakan anakku." Chanyeol tersenyum hambar saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Nyoya Byun.

"Ya. Kurasa aku memang harus merelakannya ahjumma. Demi melihat Baekhyun bahagia."

Nyonya Byun tertegun saat mendengar tanggapan Chanyeol barusan. Padahal ia berniat untuk bercanda dengan mantan kekasih anaknya itu.

"Ah.. maafkan aku Chanyeol ah aku tidak bermaksud begitu aku hanya bercanda saja tadi." ujar nyonya Byun dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa ahjumma. Ini juga salahku yang terus mengabaikan Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat mengingat dirinya yang sering mengabaikan Baekhyun dulu.

Nyonya Byun mengusap lembut lengan Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis. "aku harap kau bisa cepat menemukan pengganti anakku Chanyeol ah."

"Ya terima kasih ahjumma." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ahjumma bisakah aku ke toilet sebentar?" lanjutnya.

"Ya tentu saja Chanyeol ah. Tapi sebaiknya kau memakai toilet yang ada diatas saja. karena yang dibawah sedang dipakai untuk persiapan pernikahan Baekhyun. kau tinggal naik keatas lalu belok kiri"

"Nde terima kasih ahjumma"

Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga dengan pelan sesekali melirik kebelakang. Saat ia sampai di atas Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kearah kanan. Berjalan mengendap-endap untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disini. Kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu bercat coklat. Memandang ragu pada benda mati dihadapannya.

Ceklek…

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat namja yang ia rindukan menutup pintu kamarnya seraya meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan mulutnya.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa khayalannya benar-benar terjadi. Baekhyun bangkit dari dudukya dan berlari menuju Chayeol. Memeluk erat laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Jengmal beogoshipeo.."

"Nado Chagy.." Chanyeol membalas pelukan namja mungil itu. Mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Menatap mata elang itu dengan tatapan rindu.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini Yeolie, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Daehyun."

Chanyeol memamerkan senyum lima jarinya yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari Baekhyun.

"Ya memang itu tujuanku kesini." Mata sipitnya berbinar saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Jadi.. tunggu apalagi ayo kita pergi dari sini." Baehyun memegang kenop pintu, namun gerakanya terhenti saat tangan Chayeol mengenggam tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan keluar dari situ Chagi, _Tarawa_ (ikuti aku)" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju jendela rumahnya. Dibawah nya ada Jongin yang sedang memegang tangga untuk Baekhyun turun.

"Apa kau siap ?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menaiki jendela. Memegang kedua tangan mungil itu saat Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya di tangga kayu agar tidak terjatuh. Sebelum Baekhyun turun, ia sempat memberi kecupan dibibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan balas melumat sebentar bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya selama tiga tahun lamanya. "Sudah sana pergi. Aku menunggumu di rumah Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol final.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar kekasihnya, tak lupa ia menutup jendela kamar itu agar tidak ada yang curiga. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

Setelah itu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan mengendap-endap. Setelah dirasa aman ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke meja yang menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan. Mungkin dengan mencicipi berbagai makanan disini akan menghilangkan rasa laparnya dan meminimalisir rasa curiga tamu-tamu disini termasuk tuan dan nyonya Byun.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali gelas yang telah kosong diatas meja yang ada didekatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa kenyang saat ini. Tadi ia hampir mencicipi seluruh makanan yang terhidang. Bola matanya bergerak mencari-cari sang pemilik rumah. Pandangannya terjatuh pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengobrol bersama istri-istri dari rekan kerja suaminya.

"Permisi ahjumma." Nyonya Byun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat suara berat Chanyeol menyapa gendang teliganya. Bibirnya melengkung keatas.

"Maaf ahjumma aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus pergi saat ini."

"Gwaenchana Chanyeol ah. Jika itu lebih penting maka kau bisa mendahulukannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengarkan penuturan lembut dari nyonya Byun. Berbanding terbalik dengan putranya, Byun Baekhyun yang suka sekali teriak-teriak saat berbicara. Ekhemm.. ok lupakan yang tadi. Bagaimana pun sifat Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap mencitantai pemuda mungil itu.

"Nde.. aku permisi ahjumma."

"Ya. hati-hati."

Chanyeol membungkukan kepalanya dan membalikkan badannya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Nyonya Byun kembali mengobrol dengan para istri dari rekan kerja suaminya. Benar-benar tidak menyadari adanya kejanggalan di pesta pernikahan putranya itu.

.

Yoona melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuruni tangga. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari tuan rumah. Pandangannya jatuh pada wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Dengan langkah cepat Yoona berjalan kearah nyonya Byun.

"Byun ahjumma" nyonya Byun menghentikan langkahnya menaiki tangga saat Yoona memanggilnya.

Yoona berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah nyonya Byun. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat raut panik dari wajah Yoona.

Yoona mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Nyonya Byun, membisikan sesuatu yang menegangkan.

"Mwo! Kabur! Bagaimana bisa ?" Ujar nyonya Byun tak kalah paniknya dari Yoona.

"Aku benar2 tidak tahu ahjumma. Pada saat aku kembali dari toilet Baekhyun tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Aishh.. anak itu." Ujar nyonya Byun frustasi.

.

Tin.. tin..

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat saat mendengar suara klakson mobil dari arah luar. Sebuah audi hitam berhenti didepan pintu bercat coklat. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah memasuki rumah Jongin.

Ceklek..

Greb..

Chanyeol membalas pelukan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia mengecup puncak kepala kekasih mungilnya.

"Hiks.. hiks…" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. Membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baehyun yang basah. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya terhadap sang kekasih.

"ekhemm.."

Mereka berdua kompak menoleh. Pipi Baekhyun merona hebat saat melihat Jongin menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya didinding seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya membalas dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Jadi.. apa rencana kalian selanjutnya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap dan tersenyum. "Aku akan segera melamar Baekhyun dan minggu depan kita akan menikah." Seru Chanyeol sambil mengecup kedua punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Menatap kedua mata elang Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'apa kau bercanda.?'

"tentu tidak chagi. Kau akan segera menjadi nyonya Park." Ucap Chanyeol final seakan-akan tau isi pikiran Baekhyun.

Air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Wae ? apa kau tidak mau menikah dengan ku eoh ? apa Baekkie tidak mencintai Yeollie lagi ?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada manjanya. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan terkekeh mendengar celotehan Chanyeol barusan.

"Yeolie pabbo. Aku menangis Karena bahagia. Bukan karena sedih."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mengabaikan pasangan KaiSoo yang tersenyum melihat pasanga calon pengantin yang akan segera menikah.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Seorang balita berumur tiga tahun tengah berlarian kesana kemari, diiringi tawa khas anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Di belakangnya terdapat sang ayah yang kewalahan mengejar buah hatinya. Ditangannya terdapat setengah mangkuk makanan yang hampir habis.

"Ya ! Park Chanhyun berhentilah disitu. Jika kau tidak kunjung diam makan siangmu tidak akan habis." Balita bernama Chanyun itu hanya merespon dengan menolehkan kepalanya dan tertawa pelan. Kemudian kembali berlarian.

Seorang namja cantik bermata sipit keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong bayi berumur lima bulan.

"Eoommmaa…."

Baekhyun menolehkan keplanya kebelakang saat mendengar teriakan imut putra sulungnya. Baekhyun mengehela napas cepat saat melihat pipi Chanhyun yang menggembung berisi makanan yang belum ia telan.

Greb..

Chanyun meronta hebat saat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"hikss.. eomma.. Chanhyun cidak mau makan cama appa.. Chanhyun maunya makan cama eomma… hikss,…" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol dan dibalas oleh suaminya dengan tatapan 'aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya.' Sikap Chanyeol yang keras mendidik anak-anaknya tampaknya tidak diterima dengan baik oleh putra sulungnya.

Baekhyun berlutut didepan putranya. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putra sulugnya. "Baiklah eomma akan menyuapimu tapi dengan syarat kau harus menghabiskan makanannya. Arrachi " Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusak surai coklat putranya sebelah tangannya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun menyerahkan purtinya, Baekyeol terhadap Chanyeol. Mengambil mangkuk ditangan suaminya. Menuntun putra sulungnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan mulai menyuapi Chanhyun. Chanyeol mendaratkan bokongnya disebelah Baekhyun. Mengusap punggung putrinya yang sedang tertidur di bahunya. Chanyeol menatap kagum Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi putranya yang kelewat aktif itu.

"Hikss.. hikss.. huwee…"

Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuh putrinya yang sedang menangis kencang guna meredakan tangis putrinya itu.

Untungnya Baekhyun sudah selesai menyuapi putranya, ia memberikan intruksi kepada putranya untuk menaruh mangkuk itu didapur. Baekhyun segera mengambil Baekyeol yang sedang menangis di gendongan suaminya.

"Ssshhtt.. Baekyeol lapar eoh ? nde.. nde.. eomma akan memberikanmu susu." Baekhyun membuka tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya dan mengluarkan dadanya yang tampak berisi. Memberikan putingnya kemulut Baekyeol. Bayi berumur lima bulan itu segera meraup puting susu sang ibu.

Chanyeol menggeser duduknya mendekat Baekhyun. Memandangi wajah tenang putrinya yang sedang menyusu di dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol melingarkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri, mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang merupakan kegiatan favorit istrinya itu.

"Kau sungguh istri yang hebat Park Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirimu harus menjaga dan merawat mereka berdua sendiri ketika aku ada dikantor." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Atau bagaimana jika kita menyewa baby sitter saja Baek."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah lelah jika menyangkut mereka" matanya beralih menatap Chanhyun yang sedang bermain dengan mobil-mobilan didepannya dan Baekyeol yang tenang menyusu di dadanya. "Aku lebih suka merawat mereka sendiri. Meski sifat Chanhyun yang kelewat aktif dan juga bayi mungil kita yang suka rewel. Melihat pertubuhan dan perkembangan mereka secara langsung saja sudah membuatku bahagia."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

"Saranghae yeongweonhi Park Baekhyun"

Cup..

"Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

REAL END

There isn't sequel… Give a some review please..


End file.
